Optical character recognition techniques are useful to decode images of characters, such as horizontal lines of text, obtained using various types of image capture devices, including but not limited to scanners and digital cameras.
Often, variations in orientation of image capture devices or in surfaces upon which characters are displayed (for example, paper) result in images having characters that are deformed with respect to the original characters. For example, images of lines of text are commonly skewed or rotated relative to the original lines of text on a page. It can be difficult to reliably decode skewed or rotated lines of text within images.